RumariaCraft Wiki
RumariaCraft is a Minecraft server utilizing special coding and a unique RPG experience. It's currently in closed Beta Testing and under heavy construction. RumariaCraft - The MMORPG Minecraft that just... Isn't Minecraft. "That just isn't Minecraft" What does this mean to you? To us, it means that what Minecraft is, isn't here. There's no building, no freeroam survival... Only Exploring, Combat and multiple unique elements that turn this Minecraft Server into something completely different! You'll find unique enemies custom made from one of the plugins that are run, some of them being just as common as a Zombie; Enemies strong enough to challenge your endurance even. Along with these enemies are many types of Loot Drops you can find, Custom, hand-built dungeons that you may run, Puzzles, Traps and even Quests you can take on; From the simple kill and gather to quests that take you on an adventure, and even the very story that the server was based off of! There's a whole unique world to explore out there! Don't leave a single cave or town unexplored! The server also encourages and utilizes the effectiveness of Teamwork for various aspects of it, having a Weapon/Class system in place that augments the use of various weapons, skills and abilities. Each Class gives its own Pro's and Con's, and can be used to their full potentials with other players and classes. 'Rumaria - The Dream World' This strange and surreal world mimics reality, but lacks quite a few properties. Gravity doesn't appear to be a large influence in many aspects of this strange realm, as floating islands can be seen gracing the skies. The days are also different than the real worlds, giving a theory that Rumaria may well be in another realm of it's own, or universe. Magic is also present in this dream-like world, which anyone can tap into and utilize. No one truly knows who first discovered this dream land. Countless ruins and signs of civilizations long past forgotten have been discovered. Perhaps the strangest and most puzzling discovery was the ruin of Arkhan Castle. Such a fortress should've prospered giving it's location; built with only one funneled entrance that could be highly defended, a large access to naval fleets and ports, rich farmland and agricultural surroundings... How could such a landmark city seem to just become abandoned? The idea of it's entire populace disappearing began to raise one of the biggest mysteries of all: what happened? It was the famed explorer and magician, Orpheus, in the first century of this new realm, that had raised both this question and come up with an answer. His hypothesis was so farfetched and outrung that it was disregarded, leaving Orpheus to be deamed "The Mad Scholar." Since then, no one had seen Orpheus, or any of his notes on the subject, ever again, leaving anyone to question what happened to him. Orpheus had been responsible for many early discoveries of this new realm. His disappearance surely wasn't in vein... Since then, no one has really found a logical answer as to why this city, along with so many other civilizations that seemed to have prospered, seemed to just no longer exist. A plague of epic proportions was ruled to be an ideal cause, as was a world-wide natural disaster. But no one has ever come to a conclusion. It was simply known that in this world, Rumaria, anything could happen. Just like a dream... 'Pages to take a look at' Infomation coming soon... Latest activity Category:Browse